


Smitten

by Exposedma



Series: Tell me Something True [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Early Days, F/M, Imperial Agent story spoilers, Some F bombs, free form writing, realizing there are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo’s first reaction to meeting Theron Shan the SIS agent is to guard herself.  The last time she dealt with the SIS she wound up with her castellan restraints activated. She wound up used and powerless with her mind nearly broken. Theron is charming, and it gets her hackles up because he reminds her of Hunter. She keeps a cool exterior, she is the hand of Jadus, and Lana is a Sith, she assures herself she has the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

Echo’s first reaction to meeting Theron Shan the SIS agent is to guard herself. The last time she dealt with the SIS she wound up with her castellan restraints activated. She wound up used and powerless with her mind nearly broken. Theron is charming, and it gets her hackles up because he reminds her of Hunter. She keeps a cool exterior, she is the hand of Jadus, and Lana is a Sith, she assures herself she has the upper hand. She reset her brain so that it might never be controlled again. The SIS and their charming agent can’t hurt her. She plays the deception game she knows so well; she can be charming too. All the while working out at least five ways she might kill the handsome Republic agent if she needs to. She half expects him to use her control word, and she’s more then ready to cut his throat before he can finish saying it.

She realizes Theron is different when she notices how his ears go red after she flirts with him, at how emphatically he denies any interest, a bad lie. Not like Hunter after all. He has none of the cruelty Ardun Kothe or Hunter had, but there is no denying his intelligence or capabilities, he never utters onomatophobia. 

Echo finds herself smiling when his voice is in her ear guiding her through the operations on Manaan. The banter comes naturally, she flirts for the singular purpose of getting him flustered. Her stomach does a cartwheel when he notes how good she is at her job, or that he’s glad to see her again. Her heart skips when she heads out again and he tells her to take care. 

Kaliyo sees it before Echo does, she’s watched her long time friend and partner prowl for lovers before, and what is going on with Theron isn’t prowling. She’s not trying to trap him because if she was she wouldn’t be so invested. She smiles a little too easily, she laughs and none of it with the usual hint of promise and lust. It’s all so honest and sweet she might get cavities. It’s so out of character for her ruthless agent, it’s comedy gold. 

“You like him.” 

“Have you seen his face? Of course I like him.” 

“I didn’t think you would go for an SIS after they tried scrambling your brain, you sure he’s just a pretty face, agent?” 

“Why? Do you want him for yourself Kaliyo?” 

Echo is taken aback at how hard Kaliyo laughs at that, “And miss the great Hand of Jadus acting like a smitten teenager? Not a fucking chance.” 

They make a turn, heading towards the shuttle pad, “I’m not smitten.” A bad lie.

Kaliyo laughs harder.


End file.
